


this one time, richie wore panties to dinner

by orphan_account



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Crossdressing, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: richie has a unique fashion sense.eddie is driven mad by said fashion sense.they get freaky in a public restroom.





	this one time, richie wore panties to dinner

**Author's Note:**

> they're around 19-20 in this, about 6 years down the timeline.
> 
> if you picture child actors while reading this, i spit on you forever.
> 
> enjoy the tome!

Eddie Kaspbrak was quite a fan of handicapped restrooms. Though he knew that he wasn't technically _supposed_ to use them, they were simply superior to standard stalls in every possible way. They were much cleaner, much easier to use...and much more _spacious._

As he looked Richie up and down, he was oh-so grateful for the extra space this restroom provided. He'd hate to put his boyfriend in discomfort by cramming him into one of those _dreadful_ normal-people stalls. Besides, those things were _never_ clean. They'd leave with herpes for sure - chlamydia if they were particularly unlucky.

But this bathroom? It was nice. Nice enough to fuck in, that was for sure. And really, that was the only thing on Eddie's mind as he shut the door behind him, taking tentative steps towards Richie, who was dressed in something outrageous, as usual. Really, that's what had started this whole debacle - that stupid _outfit._

It wasn't as though Richie had never worn women's clothing before, in fact, it wasn't an unusual sight in the slightest. He'd always been of the _'fashion has no gender'_ mindset, and seeing as though attention was lifeblood, he'd make a spectacle of himself through fashion from time to time.

Presently, he was wearing a tight, black shirt made of thin fabric - said shirt was delicately tucked into a short, frilly skirt. Eddie had been made aware of what was beneath the skirt back in the restaurant. Though Richie was often bold in regards to his personal expression, he had never been _this_ bold.

The thought of Richie in women's underwear had really, _truly_ been too much for Eddie to bear - this was what had brought them to the stall in the first place. Richie was leaning back against the sink, staring into Eddie's soul through dark, thick lashes. A smug little grin rested upon his plump lips, and it was extremely difficult for Eddie to refrain from kissing him senseless.

"Hey, babe-" Richie said softly, voice hushed for once in his life. It was music to Eddie's ears, and he hurriedly closed the distance between them, resting his hand on that familiar waist. He wanted to touch _so_ much more, but acting desperate would only make Richie feel as though he'd won. Eddie was determined to remain on equal footing.

"I thought I told you to get undressed." Eddie managed, though the words really did sound a little awkward as he forced them out. He tended to lose his composure rather fast in sexual situations, which was a significant roadblock. He wanted so badly to be dominant, but nobody was going to take a stammering manlet seriously, least of all Richie.

"So impatient! You were right behind me, y'know." Richie countered, bringing a delicate, immaculately manicured hand up and running it through Eddie's hair. "Besides, didn't you want to see how they looked on me?"

He made a good point. Eddie grabbed Richie by the wrist and forcefully turned him around, eliciting a slight sound of irritation. (Eddie knew that sound. It meant Richie was enjoying himself.) Wasting no time, Eddie's hands rushed beneath the soft frills of the skirt, pushing it up, bunching it around Richie's hips.

_Fuck._

"Like what you see?" Richie teased, voice obnoxious as usual. He swayed his hips in a way Eddie couldn't help but compare to a shitty hypnotist swinging a pocket watch. It was working, though - Eddie couldn't remember ever having been this hard before.

The panties were a soft pink color, almost excessively feminine. They were trimmed with lace, and they stretched taut over Richie's pert ass. Damn - Eddie felt like he'd been punched in the gut. He was breathless, hands gentle as he ran them over The Butt, lightly squeezing the firm flesh, earning him a giggle from Richie.

Without a warning, Richie shifted his hips backwards, effectively rubbing his ass against Eddie's crotch, which was presently sporting a large tent.

"You're this hard _already?"_ Richie laughed, looking over his shoulder with a smirk. Eddie's heart was throbbing, perhaps with an even greater intensity than his dick. He couldn't form words, so sentences were completely out of the question. He stared up at Richie with hungry eyes that were pretty much _all_ pupil.

Eddie couldn't take it anymore, and he made Richie more than aware of this fact by grabbing his hips roughly, digging his fingernails in. He bucked his hips forward, making sure the urgency in his actions was clear. There was a little yelp of discomfort from Richie, but it soon faded into a chuckle.

"Say somethin', Eds! Don't go mute on me!" He laughed nervously, once again holding eye contact. It was obvious from the change in his expression that he was more than a little bewildered by the sheer _intensity_ of Eddie's gaze. Eddie made a noise, low in his throat - it was the only sound he could manage to produce.

"Eddie." Richie stated, voice clear and unaffected. "Did you just _growl?"_

Well, it wasn't as if he could answer 'no', seeing as the sound he'd just made...probably qualified as a growl. Eddie averted his gaze.

"Your fault for being such a tease." Eddie grumbled, rutting his hips up against that perfect ass again. He couldn't even think straight - his thoughts were consumed with how _delicious_ Richie looked right now, and how he'd look even better after a good fuck.

"Aw, c'mon. You like it." Richie smiled, swatting Eddie's eager hands away and turning to face him. Just what was he planning? Eddie didn't want to wait another second - he couldn't handle any more taunts, any more teasing. He needed to take control of the situation, but he was trembling, and his voice was trapped in his throat.

Richie dropped to his knees.

Eddie's heart skipped a beat, and for a moment, he thought it might not start again. Thankfully, he was brought back to earth by Richie's hand, which was busy doing away with the fanny pack, undoing his trousers and tugging down the zipper. It was like he _knew_ that Eddie was putty in his hands, and he was hellbent on dragging this out.

Richie looked up with a coy smile, fingers finding the gap between Eddie's skin and the waistband of his boxers, tugging them down with ease. It was almost _embarrassing_ how hard he was, but what was even more humiliating was the way an extra rush of blood was sent south the second he saw his dick in such close proximity to Richie's face.

"Don't worry, you'll still get to fuck me. I just wanna...warm you up a bit." Richie mused, at once sounding like a complete idiot and the sexiest human alive. His pretty hand wrapped around the base, and god _damn_ his smile was cute. Eddie was breathing heavily, _audibly_ , and it was certainly a little shameful. Richie would mock him later, of that he was certain.

As strange as it seemed, Richie was definitely in his element when giving a blowjob. It also happened to be an efficient way to shut him up, so it was truly a win-win situation. Those pretty pink lips of his parted, taking the tip into his mouth. Eddie couldn't help but let out a strangled groan of pleasure, an odd noise that was rewarded with a muffled chuckle from Richie.

"God, that's so good-" Eddie gasped, as he felt Richie move lower and lower. Soon, the hand that had been wrapped around the base was shifted away, and the tip of Richie's nose hit the bottom of Eddie's stomach. He'd actually managed to take the whole thing - Eddie's body was suddenly wracked with tremors, and he had to fight off the overpowering urge to cum.

He couldn't cum this early, he'd never hear the end of it! Desperate, he grabbed a handful of Richie's ink-black curls and attempted to yank him off. Richie's eyelids fluttered shut and he let out an absolutely _depraved_ moan, one that was made even more perverse by the fact that it was suppressed by a cock.

Richie allowed himself to be pulled back, releasing Eddie's dick with an ineloquent 'pop' sound. "You okay?" He asked, cheeks pink and pupils dilated with arousal. "You barely even let me do anything - don't tell me you were ready to cum from just _that!"_ Eddie felt a little offended, and his response left his lips before his brain thought to stop his tongue.

"I'm not the slut getting turned on by a little hair-pulling-" He retorted, voice deep and gravelly. Really, it was just a bit of dirty talk, a bit of foreplay, but Eddie didn't know if the word 'slut' was overstepping some boundaries. His eyebrows shot up with worry, gauging Richie's reaction.

Richie's cheeks darkened, and he looked away.

"I mean, it felt good, not gonna lie. I don't mind when you get rough with me." He murmured, lips slowly curling back up into his characteristic smile. Slowly, those dark irises wandered back to lock with Eddie's - the hunger in Richie's eyes surprised him. "Feel free to do that a little more often."

Before Eddie could reply, Richie's lips were on him again, slowly sliding down the tip, moving all the way to the base. He bobbed his head, easily finding a rhythm, his tongue rolling over all of the sensitive spots on the underside. He'd always been _too_ fucking good at this - but it must've been innate talent, because Eddie knew Richie had _never_ gone this far with anyone else.

Richie let out a soft moan of pleasure as he pulled his head back a little, arching his neck as though _begging_ for Eddie to take the reigns. It was just about the sexiest thing he'd ever seen - though he'd been fighting off his orgasm pretty successfully, it might just prove to be futile.

He let out a deep growl, balling his hands into fists in Richie's soft hair.

"Fuck...you look _so_ good like this, doll-" He groaned as he forcefully yanked Richie's head back before rolling his hips forward and forcing him to take the whole thing in one fell swoop. Richie's eyes were shut, cheeks pink, and he was making the most _debauched_ noises Eddie had ever heard. It was no good - no good trying to fight it.

His hips snapped forward rapidly, the rhythm growing erratic. Richie was clinging to the hem of Eddie's shirt for dear life, his focus torn between 'I might choke' and 'his hands feel so fucking good'.

Eddie reached his limit, spilling himself down Richie's throat in what had to be the least elegant way possible. He let out a broken cry of Richie's name, holding him down, allowing that tight throat to milk him of every last drop. He didn't even take his poor boyfriend's comfort into consideration until about five seconds after his climax.

Until that point, all he saw was _white white white_ and all he could think about was _Richie Richie Richie -_

Richie was presently making a show of swallowing, though his constant coughs made it more concerning than sexy. There were a few stray tears rolling down his cheeks, which were a deep shade of red. When he'd finished swallow-coughing, he opened his eyes and looked up at Eddie with what had to be the sweetest smile of all time.

Eddie reached out, ruffling that messy mop of black hair, his heart rate slowly going back to normal.

 _"Good girl-"_ he said, only _just_ under his breath, voice huskier than usual, to the point where he had to question whether or not it was really coming from himself. Richie nuzzled up into his palm, seemingly savoring the moment.

"God, _Eddie-_ " Richie panted, struggling to his feet on shaky legs as soon as Eddie pulled his hand away. "You really went at it, huh?" His voice was slowly reverting from that sexy, breathy mess back to his usual jovial tone.

Eddie didn't know if he'd ever be able to speak again - his words seemed permanently stuck in his throat the second he caught sight of a trembling Richie Tozier, balancing himself on the sink, cheeks pink and lips thoroughly abused. Eddie's heart seemed intent on climbing up into his throat, judging by the way it was jumping.

"You still want me?" Richie grinned, cocking an eyebrow, obviously having a lot of fun with this. "Think you can go for another round?" Eddie was spent, but as soon as he saw that _look_ Richie was giving him, he knew the answer to that particular question.

"Fuck yeah I can." Eddie growled, lunging forward and forcing his hands beneath Richie's skirt, manhandling his ass with about as much dignity as you'd expect. He slid his hands beneath the flimsy fabric, index finger moving to press insistently against the entrance. He rested his forehead against Richie's shoulder, breathing laboured.

Richie started to laugh.

It was his usual laugh, loud and booming. It filled the stall and made Eddie feel just a tiny bit insulted.

"Eds, you're so..." He began, seemingly at a loss for words. His laughter had subsided and was now fading into chuckles. He moved his ass against the fingers that were so eager to violate, arms draped around Eddie's shoulders. "...you make me feel so _pretty_." It was said only half jokingly, and Eddie had to bite his lip to hold back all of his affection.

"Trust me, you're plenty pretty without my help, Richie." He murmured, barely able to form a sentence that made sense. He pulled his hands away. Reached into the fanny pack that lay discarded on the bathroom floor. Got the little bottle of lube. It wasn't the first time an escapade like this had taken place, after all.

"Take off your panties." Eddie said with all the seriousness in the world, despite the sheer silliness of the sentence. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Richie obeying his command, reaching under his skirt and sliding the underwear down, until it bunched around his ankles.

Gingerly, Eddie squirted a drop of the cool gel onto his hand. He'd done this before, of course he had, but it was still a worrying process for him. There were a lot of factors that made him nervous - making sure everything was completely clean, making sure he didn't hurt his adorable boyfriend, making sure he didn't make a mess of things -

But when it came down to it, his horniness really clouded his judgement for the better. He couldn't find it in himself to get stressed right now - all he cared about was getting inside of Richie as soon as possible. He stood up, knees knocking together out of nervousness, and hurried over to Richie, who was bent over the sink, elbows resting on either side of it.

He looked _delectable._

"Eds, this is a little embarrassing, but...I kinda prepped myself earlier." Richie muttered, voice lower than usual, as though he was sharing a secret that he _really_ didn't want to get out. Eddie's heart rate doubled - had Richie _known_ this would end up happening? The thought of him slipping into that sinful outfit _just_ to seduce Eddie was maddening to think about.

"It should be easier than usual!" Richie remarked, tone out of place - he was trying to make light of something rather humiliating, which Eddie found absolutely adorable. "Now come on, I can't wait much longer-"

Eddie didn't need to be told twice. He lifted Richie's skirt, allowing it to rest higher up on that slim waist - _damn,_ his ass was _perfect._ Slowly, teasingly, he slid the tip of his lubed-up finger into the tight ring of muscle.

Richie hadn't been lying when he said things would be easier - usually it took a little work to get the first finger in, but seeing as he'd _(Eddie could barely think this sentence through without creaming his pants)_ loosened himself up earlier in the hopes of getting fucked, it slid right in.

"Fuck, Eddie, _hurry-_ " Richie whined, voice cracking upwards as he squirmed with pleasure. It certainly was easy to get him worked up - Eddie couldn't think of anything except how _good he would feel, he's gonna feel so fucking good, he's gonna look so fucking hot when i'm done with him, he's not gonna be able to walk right for a week-_

Eddie slid another finger in, crooking both digits upward. He knew _exactly_ how to drive Richie crazy, and the high, girlish moan that escaped those perfect lips was _so_ rewarding.

"You like that, kitten?" Eddie growled, teasing him by running his third finger over the entrance, threatening to push it in.

Richie chuckled, about to make fun of his dumbass boyfriend for calling him 'kitten', of all things, but his laughter was abruptly cut off by a debauched, porno-worthy moan. Eddie had, without warning, pushed a third finger in. It was too much! Richie didn't know if he could _take_ it, his mind was already getting all fuzzy-

"Please, please, _please- Eddie-_ " He begged, voice utterly _perverse_ in tone.

_If only the others could hear how desperate he gets for me._

It was a tempting thought, but all the same, Eddie _did_ enjoy having this side of Richie all to himself. He finally felt in control of the situation, and he decided to have a little fun. Make him beg for it.

"Tell me _exactly_ what you want." Eddie whispered, leaning over until his lips were almost touching the shell of Richie's ear.

"Fuck me, _please-_ "

"A little more specific." Eddie grinned, wanting more and more depraved things to flow forth from those perfect lips. He withdrew his fingers _slowly_ , savoring the pathetic, dissatisfied whimper that followed.

"C'mon, Eds, you _know-_ "

"No, princess, I _don't._ " He teased, clearly enjoying himself a little too much.

Richie made that endearing grumble of irritation that Eddie knew so well - he had given up. Eddie was hard again, and he made Richie more than aware of this fact by shifting his hips forward, his length pressing against the entrance. There was a shaky intake of breath, and Richie looked over his shoulder with dark, _dark_ eyes.

"I need you _inside_ me- fuck me 'til I can't _think-_ " Richie gasped, face flushed with arousal. He was trembling all over, eyebrows drawn up in desperation. He swayed his hips, physically pleading with Eddie. It was too much - Eddie wanted to burn the image into his brain, wanted to capture the way he looked in that moment _forever._

He couldn't take it anymore - he lined himself up and forced himself in, hands gripping those soft hips hard enough to bruise. Richie let out a broken cry, eagerly moving back to take more of Eddie inside of him. It was overwhelming - Richie was so _tight,_ so _warm,_ so _pretty-_

"Fuck- you feel so _good,_ babe-" Eddie gasped, giving Richie a moment to adjust. Richie was shaking like a leaf, his pale arms quivering as he struggled to stay upright, fighting against the pleasure. He was trying so _hard_ , it was adorable. "Look at me-" Eddie begged. "Richie, look at me-"

Richie looked back at him, lips parted, breathing shallow and heavy. He smiled, though it seemed like it took effort for him to focus enough to do so. His hair was in his face, his skin was tinged pink, and Eddie was so in love with him that his heart ached.

"C'mon- you can move. I'm not _that_ delicate-" Richie grinned, lying through his teeth. He _absolutely_ was that delicate, and Eddie knew that. However, he'd reached his limit. Snapping out of his reverie, he pulled himself partway out and quickly thrust back in, eliciting a howl from Richie.

 _He could be in porn,_ Eddie thought to himself. _He certainly looks the part, and that voice speaks for itself._

Before long, Eddie had fallen into a steady, unrelenting rhythm - he was groaning and panting and his forehead was sweaty and he was a _hot mess_. Richie, on the other hand, was the prettiest mess Eddie had ever seen, spine arching as if to encourage him to hit that _one particular spot_ that would send him over the edge.

"Harder-!" Richie yelped, saying the word on instinct. Eddie knew that Richie didn't _really_ want it harder, but it was difficult to keep from obeying him.

"Such a _slut-_ " Eddie teased, picking up the pace and digging his nails into the soft, already-bruised skin of Richie's hips. It felt way too amazing, and without thinking, Eddie changed his angle of attack, hitting Richie's most sensitive spot with every thrust.

"Fuck! Eds, fuck, slow down-" Richie cried, obviously _way_ too overstimulated. There was no way in hell that Eddie could slow down _now_ \- and Richie probably knew that. "Please- it's too good, I'm gonna lose my _mind_ -"

Eddie _wanted_ him to lose his mind. He growled, grabbing Richie's wrists and pulling him back, allowing him to go even _deeper-_

All of a sudden, Richie became almost _unbearably_ tight, muscles taut, hips bucking forward uselessly as he came all over the bottom of the sink. He moaned Eddie's name as he reached climax, voice so strained and _beautiful-_

It sent Eddie absolutely over the edge - he buried himself deep inside and abruptly realized that he'd neglected to wear a condom.

_Shit Shit Shit He's gonna be so pissed-_

It felt too amazing to care. He released an amount that was almost _absurd_ , filling Richie to the brim with cum that would most certainly drip down his thighs as they stumbled out to Eddie's truck. The thought was tantalizing, and suddenly Eddie was thankful he'd been too consumed with lust to remember protection.

Slowly slowly slowly, he pulled out, confirming those cum-dripping suspicions. Richie slumped across the sink, knees giving out. He was absolutely _gorgeous_ , looking almost _obscenely_ post-coital. Eddie wished he could take a picture - but Richie grabbed his wrist before he could grab his phone.

"Help me up-" Richie murmured, eyes watery. Eddie did was he was told, pulling his perfect boyfriend up to his feet. "Fuck...you came a lot." He grumbled, gesturing towards his thighs. Embarrassed, Richie pulled his panties back up, as though trying to staunch the flow of sex that would make their trek back to the parking lot so shameful.

"Of course I did." Eddie exhaled, basking in the afterglow of orgasm. "You were so _perfect-_ "

"So were you-" Richie grinned, suddenly capturing Eddie's lips in a kiss. "I'm so in love with you-" He chuckled, the light of the stall catching his eyes and highlighting how pretty they looked. Oh _god_ , Eddie was _head over heels_ , he wanted to kiss each freckle on Richie's beautiful face, wanted to hold him and _never let go-_

He was standing there slack-jawed, and Richie manually shut his mouth with a teasing hand.

"C'mon- help me walk. You really did a number on me!"

"I..." Eddie spluttered. "You..."

"I love you." He finally managed.

"I know."

**Author's Note:**

> drop a comment if it was cursed af


End file.
